Desconhecido
by Bruna Behrens
Summary: Aos desconhecidos que conhecemos a cada dia. - 3º lugar no V Chall HHr do 3V.
1. Cena I

**Cena I:**

_"Não posso explicar esse sentimento_ _Eu penso nela todo dia_ _E mesmo sabendo que estamos em outra_ _É muito difícil desencanar_ _(vou lembrar de você, você vai lembrar de mim)"_

–Droga! – resmunguei atravessando a rua.

Era noite em Londres. E apesar do hemisfério norte estar no outono uma tempestade desestabilizou o ritmo marcado da cidade. Ventava muito e eu tentava me proteger da chuva erguendo o paletó até a cabeça. Muita gente corria buscando abrigo, outros tinham suas sombrinhas e guarda-chuvas levados pelo vento. Seria cômico se eu não estivesse quase na mesma situação.

Não havia conseguido estacionar o carro próximo ao bar e restaurante que costumava freqüentar por isso enfrentava aquela chuva. E o sinal parecia não fechar somente para que eu _desfrutasse_ melhor o momento.

–Droga! – resmunguei de novo.

Se eu andasse com um guarda-chuva no carro poderia ao menos tentar me proteger dessa chuva incessante. Mas eu não gostava dessas _coisas_.

Ainda a esperar o sinal fechar vi duas crianças correndo pela outra calçada com os braços abertos, curtindo a sensação de gotas frias de chuva molharem todo o corpo, enquanto uma mulher de certa idade tentava segui-los.

O sinal abriu. Pude enfim atravessar e entrar logo depois em um bar e restaurante. Mas não um qualquer. Eu costumava, quase todo fim de semana, vir nesse bar. Era um bom lugar. Aconchegante, iluminado e bem arejado. Com cores claras e contrastantes tornando o ambiente descontraído. É bastante amplo, com mesas bem decoradas, um palco onde todo fim de semana tinha alguém tocando e uma pequena pista de dança. Passei pela entrada e sorri para um atendente quando esse me pediu o paletó ensopado.

Sentei-me em um banco do bar enquanto afrouxava a gravata e um barman veio até mim com um costumeiro sorriso.

–Senhor Potter! – saldou-me – O de sempre? – perguntou com uma garrafa e um copo já nas mãos.

–Sim, Jeremy – aceitei passando uma mão pelos cabelos. Deveriam estar mais desarrumados que o de costume.

–Que temporal, heim? – disse o jovem de cabelos negros e curtos, olhos castanhos, pele clara e estatura mediana.

–Em pleno outono! – resmunguei ainda chateado – Obrigado! – agradeci após ele ter me servido.

Tirei um gole e me olhei pelo espelho do bar. Ajeitei uns fios de cabelo revoltos.

Um casal entrou no bar. Eram só sorrisos. Mudei minha expressão. Havia abatimento nela e meu pensamento estava distante.

–Algum problema, senhor? – questionou o barman.

Balancei a cabeça voltando a mim. Suspirei e tirei outro gole da bebida que desceu quente pela minha garganta, queimando.

–Muitas pessoas devem vir aqui para desabafar sobre suas frustrações, não é? – indaguei triste.

–Muitas, senhor – consentiu o homem – Mas o senhor não faz parte desse contingente, nunca o fez. E sabe que se precisar de um bom ouvinte eu nunca me negaria – e sorriu.

Nesses anos que freqüento o Ted's, Jeremy sempre fora uma boa companhia. Poderia considerá-lo um amigo? Seria demais?

–Eu terminei um namoro uma vez – comecei.

O que mais precisava era conversar com alguém. Meus amigos já sabiam do meu sofrimento e nada mais podiam fazer. Mas eu acreditava que colocando tudo para fora conseguiria me sentir melhor. Das vezes que tentei isso nunca deu certo, contudo aprendi a ser insistente. Aprendi com _ela_.

–Meu primeiro namoro – continuei enquanto Jeremy passava um pano úmido sobre o balcão – Meu primeiro amor. Dizem que a primeira vez nós nunca nos esquecemos. Não importa em relação a que. Não acho que isso sempre aconteça. Mas com ela foi. Foi porque ela era especial. _É_ especial – eu estava um pouco confuso. Sabia que meu ouvinte tinha dificuldade para me acompanhar, pois eu pensava em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo – Eu não me lembro como tudo terminou, porém me recordo de ter ficado arrasado. E depois dela eu tentei amar outras mulheres, me relacionei com muitas. Todas tentativas falhas. Nunca me apaixonei por nenhuma que me fizesse esquecê-la. Eu ainda posso lembrar do contorno dos seus lábios. Ou de como seus cabelos ficaram depois de ela ter conseguido domá-lo. Até mesmo do brilho em seus olhos quando nos encontrávamos – Jeremy me encarava. Eu deveria estar um pouco perdido. Tentando manter essas lembranças seguras. Onde elas não correriam o risco de serem esquecidas – Hoje em dia essas memórias me causam muita tristeza. Saber que a perdi. Saber que ela era a única que preencheria esse vazio. Entende?

O barman balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Mas eu duvidava se de fato ele entendia.

–Não sabia que o senhor poderia ser tão triste, senhor Potter – Jeremy afirmou.

Era de se esperar. Eu nunca falei com ele sobre assuntos mais d_elicados. _Nossas conversas eram sempre alegres e descontraídas. Ou até mesmo sérias. Mas nunca tristes.


	2. Cena II

**Cena II:**

_Aos desconhecidos que conhecemos a cada dia._

Um senhor, poucos anos mais velho que eu, sentou-se ao meu lado. Estava ensopado. Sim, a chuva ainda persistia. E somente naquele momento me dei conta disso.

O barman serviu uma xícara de café ao sujeito. Ele era negro, olhos cor de mel, careca, alto e robusto. Retirou um jornal do bolso e o abriu. Estava molhado mas dava para ser lido.

–Com tantas notícias interessantes é surpreendente que eles escolham uma matéria sobre estética para a capa – ele comentou alto após bebericar o café e Jeremy concordou em um aceno.

Ajeitei meus óculos e me curvei sobre o balcão para ver a que notícia ele se referia. Ah, sim. Havia lido a tal matéria. Certamente inútil. Talvez não para uma mulher. Mas comparar o assalto a um senhor de idade na periferia da cidade a dicas sobre como se manter sempre jovem era burrice. Surreal.

Vi que o homem virara a página à procura de algo interessante.

–Incrível! – exclamou o senhor – Já a notícia sobre uma passeata de estudantes franceses que entrou em choque com a polícia eles colocaram em um canto de uma das páginas do jornal – olhei o quadrinho no qual cabia a notícia por cima do ombro dele.

–Por isso eu prefiro o Pensamento inglês – anunciei – Apesar de tudo ainda têm certa credibilidade. Seu maior problema é ser pouco conhecido.

–Pois eu não confio mas em nenhum jornalista! – bradou, enquanto eu terminava meu drinque – São todos da mesma laia!

–Nem todos – interrompi – Tem a que escrevia colunas no Colossal. Aquele era um bom jornal. Eu gostava de lê-lo. E ela sempre abordava um assunto diferente.

–Ah, sim! – afirmou com a xícara a mão – Hermione Granger.

–Ela mesma – concordei, vendo-o tomar o café.

–Mas ela se demitiu do jornal. Você não soube? – indagou pousando a xícara na mesa – Disse que o Colossal havia debandado para caminhos que ela não poderia seguir. Exatamente com essas palavras. Ela as domina muito bem – elogiou.

–Eu não sabia que havia se demitido – comentei confuso.

Isso era verdade. O fato de desconhecer o nome dela, não.

–Pois foi – prosseguiu, terminando o café – Faz uns dias. O problema é que nos tempos de hoje contamos a dedo os jornais e revistas que merecem credibilidade – disse e pôs a xícara novamente sobre a mesa.

Pegou a carteira no bolso e tirou de dentro uma nota de cinco euros. Enrolou o jornal e o guardou dentro de um bolso do casaco. O barman lhe deu o troco e ele aceitou jogando as moedas de volta para a carteira.

–A chuva está mais fraca. Já vou indo – sorriu para mim e para Jeremy – Foi bom conversar com você, senhor...

–Potter – disse erguendo a minha mão – Harry Potter.

Ouviu-se um estampido. Como se algo se partisse ao tocar o chão. Cogitei virar a cabeça para olhar mas o senhor se dirigiu a mim:

–Noah Morisson – e apertou-me a mão – Prazer.

–Igualmente – e o vi sair, sumindo ao se virar para a direita, ainda debaixo de uma chuva fraca.

Dirigi minha atenção para a mesa onde alguém havia derrubado algo. Não pude ver quem era. Malmente via um braço que julguei ser feminino. Um garçom grandalhão parara na frente da mulher. Ela certamente pedia desculpas pois movia muito uma das mãos e eu consegui escutar algo como um "perdoe-me" e "eu pagarei".

Voltei minha atenção para o bar e pedi outro drinque. Olhei-me no espelho do bar novamente. Sentia-me velho. Trinta anos nas costas e solteiro. Meus olhos verdes já não brilhavam como antes. E os óculos os ofuscavam ainda mais. Talvez eu devesse me sentir desesperado e não velho, seria mais apropriado. Passei uma mão na barba por fazer. Eu nunca tinha tempo para ela. Sempre atrasava o dia em que daria um trato no meu visual. Folguei mais ainda a gravata preta, assim como meu paletó, e bebi um gole do drinque que desceu queimando como sempre acontecia na primeira vez. Depois do primeiro gole minha garganta adormecia e se acostumava com a sensação. Deveria ser por isso que eu sempre o escolhia desde que o experimentei na terceira vez que vim ao bar. A bebida me **anestesiava**.

Percebi uma jovem a me olhar. Ela era bonita, loira, deveria ter cerca de vinte e cinco anos, era alta e magra. Muito magra. Talvez fosse modelo. Sentava-se a alguns bancos além do meu, por isso não consegui distingui a cor dos seus olhos. A moça me sorriu. Senti-me menos insignificante, mas lhe retribui com um simples aceno e um sorriso forçado. Ela virou o rosto. Acho que percebeu.

Jeremy me encarou. Ele provavelmente vira a cena. Deveria pensar que eu estava sozinho porque queria. E ao analisar o olhar dele passei a duvidar do mesmo.

Voltei meu olhar para onde a moça estava, mas o banco se encontrava vazio. Havia perdido a chance. Bem feito. Talvez eu merecesse. Tomei outro gole da bebida e dei uma olhada pelo bar: ninguém sozinha na pista de dança. Olhei para as mesas: somente uma delas continha uma mulher sozinha. Ela estava observando o cardápio e havia uma taça de vinho em cima da mesa. Mas... Apertei os olhos. Acho que a bebida já surtia efeito em mim. A mulher... Hermione. Continuei a olhá-la por longos minutos. Não tinha como confundi-la com outra pessoa. Eu conhecia seus traços como ninguém. Não apenas com os olhos. Eu saberia que era ela somente utilizando as mãos.

–Jeremy? – chamei ainda a encarando.

–Sim, senhor? – falou parando a minha frente.

–Ela – apontei-a discretamente, olhando para o barman – Você já a viu por aqui antes?

–É a primeira vez que a vejo, senhor Potter – afirmou.

–Tem certeza?

–Certamente – concordou, me sorrindo – É o tipo de mulher cuja fisionomia não costumamos esquecer.

Olhei-a mais uma vez. Anos sem vê-la pessoalmente, sem falar com ela e Hermione estava ali. Tão perto.

Eu tinha que pensar. Como me aproximaria? Como puxaria conversa? Nunca fui bom nisso.

–Jeremy, eu quero uma taça do vinho que ela pediu – solicitei deixando meu drinque de lado.

–É para já, senhor – me sorriu.

Pouco depois ele voltou com uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Certamente fora perguntar a algum garçom qual era o vinho que ela bebia. Anotei mentalmente: _lembrar de deixar uma boa gorjeta para o Jeremy hoje._

–Aqui, senhor – disse entregando-me a taça.

Peguei-a e a levei até meu nariz. Seu aroma era suave e doce. Uma fragrância que meu olfato identificou como sendo de um vinho português. Tirei um gole e o degustei. Era fraco e adocicado. Certamente era de uma safra mais nova.

–Boa escolha. Vinho português – falei erguendo a taça até meus olhos – Safra de 1989, provavelmente.

Jeremy riu impressionado.

–Exatamente – concordou.

Sorri-lhe. Agora eu tinha um assunto.


	3. Cena III

**Cena III:** _"Por que você não consegue ver_ _O que está fazendo comigo,_

_Quando você não acredita em nenhuma palavra que eu digo?"_

Tirei a gravata pendurando-a onde estava meu paletó, peguei-o – agora quase completamente seco – e o vesti. Abri dois botões da camisa branca. Passei uma mão no cabelo enquanto me dirigia a mesa dela. O coração batia acelerado e minha mente estava confusa. Eu tentava pensar no que dizer mas a visão dela parecia me paralisar.

–Boa noite – falei gaguejando um pouco.

Pigarreei enquanto ela dirigia seu olhar para mim.

–Pois não? – ela me perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

–Eu poderia me sentar aqui? – questionei, já mais controlado. Ela me encarou com desprezo. Como se dissesse: _quem você pensa que é?_– As outras mesas estão cheias – justifiquei rapidamente.

Ela olhou ao redor. Era verdade. O bar estava lotado.

–Caso não se importe, claro – ressaltei.

–Eu me importo – disse-me com o mesmo olhar.

–Você é a única que não está acompanhada, então pensei que... – insisti, mas ela me interrompeu:

–Talvez tenha pensado errado – comentou decidida.

–Eu só quero uma boa companhia. Nada demais – persisti, sorrindo-lhe.

–E o que te faz pensar que sou uma boa companhia? – indagou com um sorriso irônico.

–O seu bom gosto para vinhos – respondi com um charmoso sorriso – Eu o experimentei. Português, safra de 1989. Ou estou errado? – lhe sorri vitorioso.

–Não, não está – disse, derrotada.

–Posso me sentar? – perguntei outra vez.

–Sim – disse apontando a cadeira, em frente a sua, com a mão.

Percebi uma aliança em sua mão esquerda. Esquerdo. O lado do coração. Tinha sentido visto dessa forma. E seria até mesmo poético se essa aliança não representasse o dissolver das minhas esperanças.

Sentei-me perturbado e desesperançoso. Cheguei a indagar o porquê de eu ter ido até ela. Balancei levemente a cabeça. Não, não poderia deixar que um objeto estragasse a minha chance. (Talvez) Minha única chance.

A chuva persistia. E isso era uma desculpa para eu permanecer no bar. Agradeci mentalmente pela tempestade não ter cessado. Aprenda, eu posso ser uma pessoa contraditória às vezes.

Um trovão foi ouvido. Percebi a mulher se sobressaltar por causa disso. Ela pôs a taça sobre a mesa. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Outro trovão e seu corpo estremeceu. Abraçou-se. Estava nervosa. Encarei-a pensativo enquanto continuava a beber o vinho. Hermione sempre se assustava com raios e trovões. Não gostava de tempestades por isso.

Um clarão iluminou a rua. Era um raio. A moça me olhou e se endireitou na cadeira, mudando a fisionomia de assustada para tranqüila.

–Eu também não gosto de trovões – falei suave, tentando acalmá-la, pois sabia que ela fingia tranqüilidade.


	4. Cena IV

**Cena IV:**

–_Como é mesmo o seu nome?_

–_Eu não o disse._

–Eu não vou transar com você – disse me encarando séria.

–Não é essa a minha intenção – rebati, sentado distraidamente na cadeira.

A mulher continuou a me encarar profundamente por longos segundos. Vi-a franzir o cenho como se cogitasse o fato de eu estar dizendo a verdade. Ela parecia me analisar. E eu permiti que me olhasse nos olhos o quanto quisesse.

–Por quê é tão difícil para você aceitar que eu simplesmente quero uma boa companhia? – questionei, com um semblante sereno.

–Lembre-se de seus amigos – retorquiu quase em um sussurro – e me diga se eu tenho motivos para acreditar em você tão facilmente.

Lembrei-me dos gêmeos Fred e Jorge. Eles eram o tipo de homem que ela achava que eu era. Conquistadores.

Sorri-lhe vencido.

–Sim, é verdade – afirmei – Mas eu não acho que você seja fácil e burra.

Ela me encarou e eu fiquei sério para que transparecesse que aquilo não era uma cantada. Pois eu a conhecia e a moça não parecia saber disso. Eu estava convencido de que ela não me reconhecera.

E por mais incrível que pudesse parecer nós conversamos civilizadamente enquanto ela aproveitava o jantar. A mulher chegou até mesmo a me convidar para comer com ela, mas eu não estava com fome. E achei muito mais interessante observá-la comer. Suas mãos delicadas levando o garfo à boca. Seus músculos faciais se contraindo e relaxando, escondendo e revelando certos traços. Novos traços. Seus dentes brancos e perfeitos graças ao aparelho que usou há tantos anos. Seus olhos avelã que me procuravam com interesse e certo incômodo. Beleza que somente eu conseguia enxergar.

Já havia terminado de comer. Degustava o mesmo vinho de antes e eu fazia o mesmo. Talvez estivesse esperando o momento em que eu iría embora. Mas isso não estava em meus planos.

Ouvi, talvez pela primeira vez, uma música preencher o lugar. Certamente porque fora somente naquele momento que eu livrei a minha mente de quaisquer pensamentos. Olhei para o palco tomando um gole do vinho. Havia um homem negro tocando violão e cantando uma música lenta e suave. Uma música que entrou pelos meus ouvidos, seguindo para todo o resto do meu corpo. Percorrendo cada parte e me fazendo fechar os olhos por uns instantes. Senti-me renovado e cheio de _algo_. Algo impalpável e inexplicável. Ou talvez fosse somente o efeito do álcool que me deu forças para agir.

–Quer dançar? – perguntei depositando a taça sobre a mesa e abrindo meus olhos para fitá-la.

–Sim – respondeu-me com os olhos fixos nos meus.

Quem sabe a música não provocara o mesmo efeito nela.

Levantei-me assim como ela e peguei a sua mão. Seus dedos eram finos e longos e a palma da sua mão era lisa. Guiei-a até a pista.

Puxei o seu corpo para perto do meu, pela sua cintura, com delicadeza. Segurei sua mão direita e esperei ela pousar seu braço livre em meus ombros. Ao começar a dançar pisoteei seu pé. Por um momento esqueci que eu era um péssimo dançarino.

–Desculpe-me – falei olhando para nossos pés porque pisara os dela pela segunda vez.

–Tudo bem – ela me disse com uma expressão de dor – Não olhe para baixo – pediu erguendo meu queixo – Tente acompanhar meus pés. Sinta-os e siga-os.

Era eu quem deveria estar guiando e não ao contrário.

–Dois para lá, dois para cá – ela disse, fazendo com os pés o que os seus lábios diziam.

Após algum tempo eu peguei o ritmo e parei de pisar-lhe os pés.

–Como você se chama? – questionei encarando seus olhos.

Não vi hesitação neles quando sua boca me respondeu:

–Hermione.

Eu só precisava ouvir isso para ter a certeza plena de que era ela. Hermione. A mulher que ainda habita meus pensamentos. Por mais impossível que pudesse parecer.

Continuamos a dançar. O músico já estava na terceira melodia quando ela me indagou curiosa:

–Como é mesmo o seu nome?

–Eu não o disse – falei.

Tinha algo que ainda me intrigava. Algo que não estava bem explicado e para o qual eu não havia encontrado respostas possíveis.

–Como o seu marido a deixou sair sozinha à noite? – comentei, quase indignado. Correndo o risco de ela não me responder.

–Sou solteira.

–Mas e a aliança? – indaguei confuso.

–Servia para espantar _tipos _como você – afirmou, contendo um sorriso.

Eu ri. E ela retirou a mão que eu segurava envolvendo-me pelo pescoço com ambos os braços enquanto eu a abraçava pela cintura.

Acordei com muito esforço na manhã seguinte. Espreguicei-me gostosamente na cama. Abri um pouco os olhos vendo apenas um clarão que invadia o quarto pela janela do lado oposto. Pisquei-os algumas vezes até que pude os abrir totalmente. A porta encontrava-se ao meu lado direito, assim como um guarda-roupa encostado na mesma parede. Sentei-me e virei meu rosto para o lado: seus cabelos castanhos caiam sobre as suas costas nuas, seus braços postados ao lado de sua cabeça e a coberta que escondia seu corpo até os seus joelhos.

Encarei seus contornos e sua pele clara. Deslizei uma mão pelas suas costas até o seu quadril despido. Seria a única vez que a veria assim? Provavelmente. Dei as costas para ela, joguei a coberta que me cobria para o lado e me levantei.

Vesti-me sem fazer barulho. Não iría acordá-la. Queria que a minha mais profunda lembrança dela fosse seu semblante sereno depois de uma noite única juntos.

Terminei de calçar o segundo sapato. Já tinha abotoado a calça e vestido a camisa branca de manga até o pulso. Olhei ao redor a procura de meu paletó e o encontrei perto da escrivaninha. Catei-o e comecei a vesti-lo quando percebi que ela se mexia na cama.

–_Harry_? – ouvi o seu sussurro.


	5. Cena V

**Cena V:**

–_Harry?_

Parei de vestir o paletó. Meus braços estendidos para os lados. Um já vestido e o outro por vestir. Estava estático. Apenas meus olhos piscavam. E eu achava que meu subconsciente havia criado aquilo.

Vi-a retirar os cabelos do rosto e abrir um pouco os olhos.

–Harry? – sussurrara outra vez. Observei-a coçar um dos olhos e bocejar – Aonde vai? – perguntou-me com uma voz manhosa – Volta para cama – pediu aninhando-se no travesseiro e fechando os olhos.

Não fora uma ilusão criada por mim mesmo. Mas como ela sabia quem eu era? Eu não havia lhe dito meu nome e não havia bebido o suficiente para não me recordar dos meus atos. Tirei o paletó largando-o no chão. Caminhei lentamente até a cama. Meus olhos ainda vidrados nela.

Hermione entreabriu os olhos quando eu me encostei na cama, ainda de pé.

–Por quê está vestido? – perguntou confusa – Vem cá – chamou-me erguendo uma mão.

Eu me sentei na cama e ela encostou a cabeça em minha coxa. Aninhando-se. Eu permanecia estático.

–Mione? – falei.

–Hum? – indagou.

Mas eu não consegui dizer mais nada. E após poucos minutos em silêncio ela se ajoelhou abrindo completamente os olhos e pôs-se a beijar meus lábios enquanto desabotoava a minha camisa. Eu ainda a encarava quando ela parou e me olhou. Seu olhar era profundo. E seus olhos avelãs eram as únicas coisas que eu via naquele momento.

Ela afagou meu rosto roçando a palma da sua mão em minha barba irregular e me sorriu docemente.

–Harry – pronunciou e pausou.

Talvez esperando que eu dissesse algo, mas eu não o disse.

Deslizou uma mão pelos meus cabelos, sentido-os, enquanto dizia:

–Eu sempre soube que era você – e passou a os dedos pela minha testa onde se encontrava uma estranha cicatriz em forma de raio, ganhada pouco depois de eu ter nascido por causa de um acidente que matara meus pais – Fui eu quem deixou que uma taça de vinho caísse no chão quando ouvi você dizer seu nome àquele senhor negro – desceu seus dedos para os meus lábios – Reparei em seu cabelo rebelde e seus olhos verdes quando se virou para aquela mulher loira no bar. Seus olhos são inconfundíveis – me sorriu encarando-me – E quando você se aproximou de mim eu jurei para mim mesma que não conversaria com você, que seria fria e dura. Mas eu não consegui. Suas palavras me domaram. E no meio da noite eu já havia mudado de idéia – comentou, corada.

Pisquei os olhos. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que o faria. Estiquei um braço e segurei seu rosto. Afaguei sua bochecha com o polegar. Eu avancei nela e a beijei. Seu corpo arqueou para trás deitando na cama comigo por cima.

Nós dispensamos _aquelas _palavras. Por odiarmos clichês ou, simplesmente, porque sabíamos que teríamos tempo para dizê-las depois.

**FIM**

**Dedicatória:**

Fanfic escrita como presente de aniversário para Juliana Dalssaso – Moony Ju – minha twin e para o V Chall H/Hr do 3V.

Foi escrita de coração, mas isso não basta para se fazer uma boa fic.

Se estiver ruim, perdoe-me.

**Agradecimentos:**

Não posso deixar de agradecer a Mandy, minha beta, porque se não fosse por ela eu não entregaria essa fic nem para o chall, nem para a Moony Ju. Sei que obrigada é pouco visto que mesmo não sendo HHr ela se dispôs a betar a fic para mim. E eu sem uma beta não sou nada.


End file.
